My litttle kitten SasoxTayl hentai fan fic
by Alucardsblood
Summary: this is a short story about a girl name Tayler and Sasori. this is a Hentai guy x girl this was a request from a friend on


WARNING: contains heavy Hentai (guy on girl action.)

"Sasori, you will have a mission with Tayler, tomorrow. I would get every thing you need, for that mission" Pein said.

"Yes Sir" Sasori said.

Sasori left Pein's office, and walked to the living room.

Kakuzu and Hidan, where sitting on the couch.

Sasori walked over to Kakuzu.

"Give me some money" Sasori ordered.

Hidan and Kakuzu, looked at him in shock.

"What?" Kakuzu asked in shock.

"I need some money, for my mission. I have to get something, for it" Sasori answered, calmly.

"I'll give you some money, when you leave for your mission" Kakuzu said.

"Now!" Sasori snapped.

"Why?" Kakuzu asked.

"I have my reasons, so give me the money" Sasori snapped.

"What reasons?" Kakuzu snapped.

"Give me the money, before I kill you" Sasori hissed.

"No, you won't give me a go enough reason" Kakuzu snapped.

Sasori grabbed Kakuzu by his cloak, and picked him up off the couch.

"Now!" Sasori hissed, pulling Kakuzu inches from his face.

"All alright, all alright!" Kakuzu gasped.

Sasori dropped Kakuzu.

Kakuzu pulled out some money, and handed it to Sasori.

"More" Sasori ordered.

"What no!" Kakuzu snapped.

Sasori gave Kakuzu, a look of death.

Kakuzu moved back in the couth.

Kakuzu quickly pulled out some more money, and handed it to him.

Sasori walked away.

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other.

"Fuck, I thought his was going to kill you" Hidan said.

Kakuzu shook his head.

"So did I" Kakuzu said.

Tayler walked into the living room.

"Hey, have you seen Sasori no Danna?" Tayler asked, walking over to Hidan and Kakuzu.

They didn't answer.

"Is something wrong?" Tayler asked.

"Huh no" Kakuzu said, getting to his feet.

Hidan looked at her.

"Sasori left to get something, for your mission" Hidan said.

Kakuzu walked away.

"Ok, well if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him" Tayler said, happily her ears flicked, and her tell twitched.

"Yeah, what ever" Hidan growled.

Tayler smiled, and walked away.

Tayler walked to the kitchen.

Itachi was standing by the table.

Tayler walked past him never talking her eyes off him.

Itachi smirked.

Tayler pulled out a cup, and got some water quickly drinking it down.

Tayler turned.

Itachi pinned her to the sink.

"Hello kitten" Itachi purred, coming inches from her face.

"I-Itachi, what do you want?" Tayler whispered, tucking her tell between her legs, and folding her ears down onto her head.

"You know what I want" Itachi purred, crushing his lips to hers.

"Mmmm!" Tayler muttered into the kiss.

Tayler pushed Itachi away, and ran out of the kitchen.

"Man I hate it when he does that" Tayler thought to herself.

Tayler walked to hers and Sasori's room to wait for him.

Sasori walked to be town many people came and went.

Sasori walked to a store then walked in.

The store was filled with women's cloths.

Sasori walked over to the panties, and sexy night wear.

Sasori's face turned dark red as he looked around.

"My I help you Sir?" a woman asked, kindly.

Sasori jumped, and quickly turned around.

"I-I uh" Sasori stuttered, blushing like made.

"Is there anything you would like?" the woman asked.

"I uh" Sasori stuttered.

"I bet it is for your girlfriend, or wife you want to buy for, we have man come in here all the time" the woman said, smiling.

Sasori said nothing, and nodded his head.

"Black is the most popular" the woman said.

Sasori only nodded.

The woman showed him any things, and he only nodded.

Sasori finely picked something's out.

"Is that all Sir?" the woman asked.

Sasori only nodded.

"Thank you, come again" the woman said.

Sasori only nodded, and quickly left the story face dark red.

Sasori returned to the hideout.

Sasori looked around for Tayler, she was no where to be seen.

Sasori walked into his room.

Tayler was sleeping on his bed.

Sasori froze.

"Shit, what am I going to do?" Sasori thought to himself.

Sasori slowly walked throw the room, and hide what he got at the store.

"Hmm" Tayler muttered, flicking her ears.

Tayler slowly opened her eyes.

"Sasori no Danna!" Tayler squealed, happily jumping out of bed, and into his arms.

"Hello kitten, did you miss me that much?" Sasori asked, smiling.

"Yes, Itachi, kissed me again oh his really starting to make me mad" Tayler growled.

"What, I'll kill him" Sasori growled.

"No don't go, stay with me, and go to bed we have a mission" Tayler begged.

"Oh Leader, told you?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait, I've wanted to go on a mission with you so bad" Tayler said, happily.

"You better be careful, I don't want you to get hurt" Sasori said.

"I know Danna, I will I promise" Tayler said, happily.

Tayler crawled into bed, followed by Sasori.

Tayler laid her head, on Sasori's chest.

"I love you Danna" Tayler whispered.

"I love you to Tayler" Sasori whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

They fell asleep like that.

It was the next morning.

"Sasori Tayler, you have a mission get up!" a man ordered.

Tayler's eyes shot open.

"Oh shit, Danna, wake up!" Tayler said, pushing on Sasori.

Sasori grunted, and turned on his side.

"Come on Danna, we have a mission, don't you want to go in one with me?" Tayler said, almost sadly.

Sasori turned back to her.

"Go back to bed" Sasori muttered.

"I know it, you don't want to go with me" Tayler said, covering her face.

Tayler started to softly sob.

Sasori's eyes shot open, and he sat up.

"Oh no Tayler, don't cry, I'm sorry I'm up, I'm up!" Sasori gasped.

Sasori put his feet over the side of the bed, and Tayler pulled her hands away from her face, and smiled.

Sasori got dressed.

"Thank you Danna!" Tayler squealed, hugging him.

Sasori turned, and looked at her.

"You were faking it, you sly little fox" Sasori purred.

"No Danna, cat" Tayler giggled.

Tayler got dressed.

"I'll be waiting for you, outside the hideout ok" Tayler said, running out of the room, before Sasori, could say anything.

Sasori walked over to here he had hidden the things the got.

"I can't forget this" Sasori told himself.

Sasori left the room.

Sasori got some more things, they would need for the mission, and left the hideout.

"You ready to go Danna?" Tayler squealed.

Sasori smiled.

"Yeah lets go" Sasori said.

Sasori and Tayler finished their mission, and walked to an inn.

"My I help you?" A woman asked.

Yes we would like a room. Sasori answered.

"Yes Sir" the woman said.

Sasori and Tayler followed the woman to their room.

"Here is you room, please in joy your stay" the woman said, and walked away.

Sasori and Tayler waked into the room.

"Danna, I'm going to take a shower, do you think you could get me something to eat?" Tayler asked.

"Yes" Sasori answered.

Tayler walked to the bathroom.

Sasori put the things on the bed, and walked to the bathroom with a grin on his face.

Sasori got to the door, and stopped.

"No later" Sasori ordered, himself, and walked away from the door.

Sasori left the room with out thinking, and left the things he got the day before.

Tayler got out of the shower, and dried off.

Tayler walked out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom.

"Hmm, I wonder what's taking Danna, so long?" Tayler asked herself.

Tayler walked over to the bed, and seen a bag on the bed.

"What this?" Tayler asked, herself opening the bag.

Tayler's eye grew wild, and a grin formed on her face.

Tayler pulled out a short back silk nightgown, and back panties.

Tayler quickly ran to the bathroom, and shut the door.

A few moment passed, and Tayler walked out of the bathroom to the bed,

Tayler crawled onto the bed, and waited for Sasori come back her tail flicking back and forth.

Sasori walked into the room, and looking at the bed almost dropping what he had in his hands eyes wide.

"Oh Danna, come here, and make me purr" Tayler purred, licking her lips.

Sasori smiled, and put the things in his hands on the floor.

Sasori walked over to the bed.

Tayler sat up, and pulled Sasori's shirt off.

Sasori couldn't hold back quickly removed his pants and boxer.

"Mmm Danna, are you here to make me purr?" Tayler purred.

"Why yes, my little kitten I am" Sasori purred, leaning down, and kissing Tayler on the lips.

Tayler wrapped her arms around Sasori's neck, and pulled him down on top of her.

The kiss heated up.

Sasori licked at Tayler's bottom lip.

Tayler opened her mouth letting tongue in.

Sasori explored ever inch of her mouth.

Sasori broke the kiss, and started to kiss down Tayler's jawbone to her neck.

Sasori licked and sucked at it.

"D-Danna no, I don't want a hickey" Tayler moaned.

"Hmm, hm no hickeys, huh?" Sasori purred into Tayler's neck.

Sasori moved up to Tayler's lips kissing her.

Sasori ran his hands down Tayler's sides to her breasts.

Sasori broke the kiss.

"I think this would be a good place, for a hickey or two" Sasori purred.

Tayler giggled.

Sasori pulled the nightgown off Tayler's body, and over her head.

"Mmm, your so beautiful" Sasori purred, taking one of Tayler's nipples into his mouth, starting to suck.

"Aahhh, your so handsome" Tayler moaned.

Sasori moved to her other nipple taking it into his mouth, starting to suck.

"Aahhh Danna!" Tayler moaned.

Sasori stopped sucking pulled Tayler's panties off, throwing them to the floor.

Sasori moved between Tayler's legs, placing his length at her entrance thrusting in.

"Aahhh!" They moaned.

"Tayler aahhh, we haven't done this in awhile" Sasori moaned, pulling almost all the way out then thrusting back in.

"Don't remind me" Tayler moaned, as Sasori pulled almost out then thrusts back in.

"Harder, faster Danna!" Tayler moaned, wrapping her arms around Sasori's neck.

Sasori did as he was asked picking up his speed, and pace.

"Aahhh, god Danna so good!" Tayler moaned.

Sasori kept his rhythm and pace for an hour and a half.

"Danna, I'm going to cum!" Tayler moaned.

"Me too!" Sasori moaned.

Sasori shot his seed deep into Tayler.

Tayler came on Sasori's hips, and the bed.

Sasori pulled out of Tayler falling on top of her panting.

"I really love you" Sasori whispered, rolling off of top of Tayler.

"I really love you too" Tayler whispered.

Tayler moved over closer to Sasori, and laid her head on his chest.

Sasori wrapped his arms around Tayler, and closed his eyes.

"Good night Danna" Tayler whispered, closing her eyes.

Sasori said nothing.

Tayler opened her eyes, and looked up at Sasori.

Sasori had fallen to sleep.

Tayler smiled, and closed her eyes again.

Tayler fell asleep.

It was the next morning.

Sasori opened his eyes, and looked down at the sleeping girl on top of him.

"Tayler wake up, we have to return to the hideout" Sasori whispered.

Tayler's ears flicked, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Danna" Tayler whispered, happily.

"Good morning, kitten" Sasori whispered.

"We have to go back to the hideout" Sasori whispered.

"I know, but I don't want to go" Tayler whined.

Sasori laughed.

"Why would that be?" Sasori asked.

"Because Itachi is there" Tayler answered.

"Well if he touches you, I'll kill him for you" Sasori said, smiling.

"No don't kill him, just kick his ass, to teach him not to touch me" Tayler said, smiling.

"Ok, I'll do that" Sasori said.

Tayler smiled, and sat up.

Sasori did the same.

They got dressed, and gather all their things.

"Danna, I'm going to have to wear this more often, thank you I love it. Tayler purred, walking over to Sasori.

Sasori smiled.

"Yes, you will" Sasori purred, crushing his lips to Tayler's.

They kissed for a few moments, and pulled away.

"I hope I can go on a mission, with you again Danna" Tayler said.

"You did really good, better then Deidara" Sasori said.

"Your just saying that, because you love me" Tayler growled, playfully as they walked out of their room.

"No, I mean it" Sasori laughed, shutting the door.

They walked to the front desk, and Sasori payed for their stay.

Sasori and Tayler returned to the hideout.

"I'm going to get something to eat, I didn't get anything last night" Tayler said smiling.

Sasori smacked her on the ass, and she walked to the kitchen.

Itachi was in the kitchen with Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu.

Tayler smiled at them, and walked to the refrigerator, and got something for her to eat.

Tayler turned around, and Itachi was right behind her.

"What do you want Itachi?" Tayler growled, pushing past him and shut the door to the refrigerator.

Itachi penned her to the refrigerator.

"You know what I want" Itachi purred, coming inches from her face.

"I'm tiered of your shit Itachi, I'm with Sasori no Danna, now get out of my face, and stop trying to fuck me. Tayler hissed, pushing past him.

Sasori walked to the kitchen, with a big grin on his face as Tayler walked past him smiling.

Everyone started laughing.

"She only mean like that, when she gets laid, nice job Sasori" Hidan laughed, looking at him.

Itachi growled, walking past Sasori.

Sasori walked over to Hidan, and punched Hidan on the arm.

"Oww, what did you do that for?" Hidan growled, rubbing his arm.

"No reason, and thanks" Sasori said, smiling.

Tayler pocked her head into the kitchen.

"Oh Danna, I'll be waiting in our room" Tayler purred, and walked away.

Sasori left the kitchen, and walked to his room.

END


End file.
